User talk:Jackiespeel
=Welcome Hi, welcome to Voynich Manuscript Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:User talk:Phil.e.]] page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the [[wikia:Forum:Community Central Forum|forums on the Community Central Wiki]]. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming [[w:c:community:Webinars|webinar]] to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our [[w:c:community:Blog:Wikia_Staff_Blog|Staff blog]] to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, [[User:Sarah Manley|Sarah Manley]] ([[w:forums|help forum]] | [[w:sblog|blog]]) description I think however you'd like to describe it would be fine. It's purpose is pretty clear lol, just a source of info about the VM. [[User:Phil.e.|''' ''Phil.e.'' ''']] [[User talk:Phil.e.|[Talk to me]]] 16:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused; what is the purpose of voynich.wikia again? The purpose of this wiki was to be a general source of information about the VM. What objective does voynich.wikia cover that vms.wikia doesn't? [[User:Phil.e.|''' ''Phil.e.'' ''']] [[User talk:Phil.e.|[Talk to me]]] 17:10, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm down to exchange admin rights. I would always appreciate help on my wikis. [[User:Phil.e.|''' ''Phil.e.'' ''']] [[User talk:Phil.e.|[Talk to me]]] 04:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome; thanks to you too. Regarding the achievements, probably not, I've never been a fan of the social-network kind of additions wikia has made over the years. [[User:Phil.e.|''' ''Phil.e.'' ''']] [[User talk:Phil.e.|[Talk to me]]] 18:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) An article about the contents of the manuscript has just been released by a couple of researchers in HerbalGram. I'm creating pages at the moment for relevant subjects and will improve them after I have time to read up in more detail (it's past midnight and I need to be up early lol). It's very interesting though; apparently the plants and animals in the manuscript are New World, and the calligraphy of the manuscript shares similarities with other texts from colonial New Spain (if I understood correctly). [http://cms.herbalgram.org/press/2014/Voynich_Manuscript.html Press release here], [http://cms.herbalgram.org/herbalgram/issue100/HG100-voynich-online.pdf PDF of article here] ([http://cms.herbalgram.org/herbalgram/issue100/HG100-voynich-online.pdf HTML here]). I'm planning on doing a few basic articles right now summarizing the release, research, etc. I need to look up what other research has been done to compare, but I think if a particular study is chosen (whether overall or for a specific aspect of the manuscript) as leading theory, it would be useful to cite it on relevant pages; i.e. on flora and fauna pages, relevant illustrations can be labelled as the species they have been identified to be by this latest study, if we accept it as most valid (why not). I will do what I can tonight but I think there is enough work to be done for an hour or two lol. And of course more if we find other studies they would also be good to include on the wiki. [[User:Phil.e.|''' ''Phil.e.'' ''']] [[User talk:Phil.e.|[Talk to me]]] 05:30, January 23, 2014 (UTC) *p.s. also just realized this conversation has been going for two years, and that this is the first time I've done editing for the wiki in 7 years. crazy how time flies . 05:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC)